


nothing's sweeter than my baby (you're the best thing I've seen)

by SorrowsFlower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm letting y'all know right now so you don't hate on me for tagging that ship, Supercorp endgame, There's a reason I tagged it like that, This is a fuck ton of KaraxLena gayness and kid fluff so don't say you weren't warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsFlower/pseuds/SorrowsFlower
Summary: MetroBuzz, December 2010BITTER BATTLE OVER BABY LUTHOR-MATTHEWSYesterday, Daxam Inc CEO Rhea Matthews and Luthor Corp heiress Lena Luthor went head-to-head in a heated courtroom hearing over the custody of Luthor's daughter, 10-month old Lyris Luthor-Matthews.This comes on the heels of the recently announced split between Luthor and Matthews' son, Legion frontman Mike Matthews. The divorce, credible sources say, is "anything but amicable. She thinks he's an arrogant man-child, and he's called her an uptight bitch on more than one occasion".Soon after the divorce was made public three months ago, Daxam Inc's founder and CEO Rhea Matthews announced that she and her son would be fighting for custody of her granddaughter. "Lyris is my family, and she is too precious to be tainted by the likes of the Luthors. Luthor Corp's questionable business dealings alone are enough proof that the Luthors are unfit (continued on p. 8)or the Tabloid AU. Supercorp endgame.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	nothing's sweeter than my baby (you're the best thing I've seen)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place over a few years and follows the growth of Lena and Mike's kid. Inspired loosely by a pic I randomly saw of Katie Holmes and Suri Cruise, and I spiraled from there.
> 
> There will be some Kara/Mike in this, it's a part of the story. But Supercorp endgame. I repeat, SUPERCORP ENDGAME!!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer, I have never seen any episodes of the other Arrowverse shows, and tbh the only parts of Supergirl I've watched are Lena's scenes. So there might be some mistakes.

_ Catco Magazine, April 2010 _

** _Catco Gets the First Glimpse of Lyris Luthor-Matthews_ **

_ Sleeping soundly in a lush, fairy-tale nursery, wrapped in a white cashmere heirloom baby blanket, 2-month old Lyris Luthor-Matthews has no idea of her own importance. Born last February 12th, Lyris is the daughter of Luthor Corp heiress Lena Luthor, and musician Mike Matthews, son of Daxam Inc's CEO and founder Rhea Matthews. _

_ The scion of two of the most powerful families in the world mewls in her sleep, squirming slightly in her mother's arms while soft Celtic lullabies play in the background. _

_ "She's the joy of my life," Lena Luthor, whose razor-sharp wit is known to cut down men in the boardroom, smiles gently at her sleeping daughter. Without her usual sharp dresses and silk blouses, she looks softer, but her smile is positively radiant. "The moment I first felt her move, I fell in love. I never knew I could love someone this much." _

_ And it seems she's not her daughter's only fan. At just 6 hours old, Lyris - whose name is both a nod to the Luthor family tradition of 'L' names, and an ode to her father's love of music - already had a stadium full of crowds cheering for her. Daddy Mike Matthews, was on tour in London with his band, _ Legion _ at the time and couldn't be at the hospital for her birth. But that didn't stop him from making her birth announcement live at the concert, to the cheers of a packed arena. _

_ Luthor and Matthews were wed on the 15th of April last year, in the most well-publicized event of the decade, with a stellar guest list including big names like _ Legion _ drummer Querl "Brainiac" Dox, General Samuel Lane, Bruce Wayne of Gotham, and Catco's very own Cat Grant. _

_ While many believed that the marriage was a gambit to salvage the family's multi-billion dollar company Luthor Corp, following the scandal created by former CEO Lex Luthor, there is no question (Continued on p. 47) _

....

....

....

....

It's the middle of the night, and two people face each other across a bed that neither has slept in for months. 

"You need to grow up, Mike."

"You don't understand what it's like - "

"_ I _ don't understand?" Lena scoffs derisively. "I'm a Luthor. No one understands the weight of a family's legacy better than me." 

She hangs her head, palms flat on the immaculate bed. Her voice softens, the only concession she gives for the past two years of their lives -- as loveless as they had been, they had been far from empty, and Lena feels a trace of something approaching affection for the absent husband who nonetheless had given her the greatest gift of her life. 

Her tone, however, loses none of its certainty. "I can't do this anymore, Mike.... I won't. It was different when it was just you and me keeping up this façade. But I _will not_ raise my daughter in a lie. Lyris deserves better than this."

"Better than me, you mean?"

She looks up and meets his eye with a steady gaze. "Yes."

....

....

....

....

….

_ MetroBuzz, September 2010 _

** _Lena Luthor and Mike Matthews File for Divorce After 2 Years of Marriage_ **

_ It's official. Lena Luthor and Mike Matthews have called it quits, more than two years after their opulent wedding at the Luthor family estate (which took place a mere six months after the arrest of Luthor's brother, Lex Luthor and the subsequent near-bankruptcy of the family business, Luthor Corp). _

_ The Luthor heiress filed for divorce from the _ Legion _ frontman this morning, citing irreconcilable differences as the cause. The couple have a daughter together, Lyris, who was born last February. No reports yet on who will retain custody of the child. _

**Comments (2,768)**

**legionlover69:** thnk God he finally got rid of that bitch. marry me, Mike i'll give u better babies than that evil spwan

**pineapplepizzasucksass:** Luthors go to hell

**screwdyrudy:** COMMENT DELETED

**taketheschott:** Lena Luthor is one of the most brilliant minds on this planet. Her advancements in software engineering, and environmental biotechnology alone are staggering. You guys are morons. Philistines. Not to mention she's as hot as a Wolf-Rayet star.

Although I have to admit, Mike Matthews is pretty hot too. Like M-class star hot.

Dammit, why I gotta be such a useless bi?

**criscocisco** replied: **@taketheschott** I KNOW RIGHT? Did you see the Biomax nanotech she and Jack Spheer unveiled at the International Science Festival in Sweden last year? Holy shit that was amazing

**ghostfoxgoddess** replied: And she did it all while 6 months pregnant, boys.

**thundergrace:** Not to mention she's a staunch supporter of the LGBTQ+ community, and she consistently advocates for equal pay not just between men and women, but also women of color. Her community programs for at-risk youth are also some of the best I've seen.

**darkvadrr17:** shut up, nerds

**taketheschott:** *cracks knuckles* **@criscocisco @ghostfoxgoddess @thundergrace** you wanna take this, or shall I?

....

....

....

….

….

_ MetroBuzz, December 2010 _

** _Bitter Battle over Baby Luthor-Matthews_ **

_ Yesterday, Daxam Inc CEO Rhea Matthews and Luthor Corp heiress Lena Luthor went head-to-head in a heated courtroom hearing over the custody of Luthor's daughter, 10-month old Lyris Luthor-Matthews. _

_ This comes on the heels of the recently announced split between Luthor and Matthews' son, LEGION frontman Mike Matthews. The divorce, credible sources say, is "anything but amicable. She thinks he's an arrogant man-child, and he's called her an uptight bitch on more than one occasion". The pair were wed in a lavish ceremony attended by the who's who of Metropolis, Gotham and National City two years ago. _

_ However, sources say that the relationship palled even before baby Lyris was born in mid-February of this year. "The Luthors have gotten what they wanted from this marriage, an heir and a bailout. Everyone knows Luthor Corp was in the red after the scandal with Lex Luthor, and that Daxam Inc was looking to expand into tech. Lillian Luthor was looking to get money and respectability from the Matthews family after Lex was arrested, and Lena Luthor was just hoping she could tie down the unstoppable Mike Matthews, so she got herself knocked up. But she was wrong, as usual. Nobody can tie him down, a kid just cramps his style." _

_ Soon after the divorce was made public three months ago, Daxam Inc's founder and CEO Rhea Matthews announced that she and her son would be fighting for custody of her granddaughter. "Lyris is my family, and she is too precious to be tainted by the likes of the Luthors. Luthor Corp's questionable business dealings alone are enough proof that the Luthors are unfit (continued on p.8) _

....

....

....

"Jess. Make sure you throw the paper away before Lena gets here. She shouldn't see it."

"Already done, Miss Arias."

....

....

....

....

....

_ The Daily Planet, June 2011 _

** _Daxam Inc CEO Wins Custody Over Baby Luthor-Matthews_ **

....

....

....

....

"Miss Arias!"

"Over here! Miss Arias!"

"Miss Arias, what can you tell us about the judge's decision to award custody of baby Lyris to Rhea Matthews - " The camera lights are blinding. A furor of raised voices and flailing limbs shoving cameras and mics at her face assaults Sam as soon she steps out of the office building. 

Lena hasn't left the office since the hearing.

The one time Sam had tried to get her to go home, Lena's hand had shaken so badly but she had looked Sam in the eye, and the raw emotion Sam had seen in her face had felt almost scalding.

"It's not home, Sam. Not if my daughter isn't there. If I go back and I see her toys and her room, and she isn't there, I - "

Lena's voice had broken at that point, and Sam had looked away over the sheer heartbreak she heard in it. The moment passed, Lena had gripped her pen and resumed signing documents with renewed vigor, and Sam, understanding the dismissal, had left.

Is that what these people want to hear?

"No comment."

....

....

....

....

....

....

"It's been six weeks of this, Jack. She won't talk about it. She won't talk at all, except about work. She hasn't left the office in two weeks. She doesn't eat, barely sleeps. Jess and I practically have to sedate her just to get her to stop working.... I'm worried about her."

"How would _ you _ feel if it were Ruby, Sam?"

....

....

....

....

....

....

Jess hesitates at the doorway to Sam’s office. "Rhea paid Judge Ol-vir off, didn't she?"

"I trust you're smart enough not to repeat that accusation outside of this office, Jess."

"What's gonna happen to Lyris?" Jess is not one to let feelings cloud her professional demeanor, but this time, concern chokes her voice. 

It’s not just concern for the adorable baby girl who loves to kiss Jess on the cheek whenever she stops by her desk. Yes, Jess misses the little troublemaker who calls her 'Jessie' and always gleefully eats the cookies Jess sneaks her whenever Lena is in a meeting. And yes, Jess worries herself sick thinking of what will happen to her sweet girl now that she’s with Rhea. 

But even more than that, Jess is concerned about the woman — her boss, her _ friend _ — sitting alone in her office, working herself to the bone because if she stops for even a second, she’ll break. It’s heartbreaking for Jess not to have Lyris around, but it’s even more heartbreaking to see Lena waste away without her daughter — and Jess could murder Rhea with her own two perfectly-manicured hands for doing this to her friend.

“What do we do now?"

Sam sighs, following Jess’s gaze to Lena’s office, and they both stare at Lena working almost feverishly at her computer.

"Honestly? I don't know…. But I trust Lena. And if Rhea thinks she's gonna take this lying down, she's wildly mistaken."

....

….

....

….

….

....

_ The Daily Planet, August 2011 _

** _Lena Luthor Named New CEO of Luthor Corp, Severs Ties with Daxam Inc, Announces Plans to Rebrand Company to L-Corp_ **

_ In a surprising turn of events this morning, Luthor family matriarch Lillian Luthor stepped down as CEO of the multi-billion dollar company, following a near-unanimous decision by the Board of Directors to name her 23-year old daughter Lena Luthor as the new CEO. _

_ "I am confident in my daughter's ability to lead this company into a better, brighter future," the former CEO graciously commented during this morning's press conference. " _ Luthor _ Corp is our family's legacy, and it remains strong." (Continued on p.4) _

....

Jess rolls her eyes at Lillian’s ‘glowing’ commendation. "Bullshit."

Sam laughs. "Pour the Remy Martin, Jack, let's toast to Lena kicking Lillian to the curb."

Jack hands a glass each to his two comrades, and the unofficial Lena Luthor Defense Squad raises a smug toast. "So…. On a scale of stabbing to lethal toxin to nuclear weaponry, how murderous do you think Lillian is right now?"

"I don't know, but at the rate Lena is going, Rhea better watch out. Lena's coming for her next."

....

….

….

….

....

_ MetroBuzz, January 2011 _

** _The Rock Star and the Au Pair?_ **

_ Exclusive photos of Mike Matthews cheating on his new girlfriend, Legion bassist Imra Ardeen, and getting up-close and personal with baby Lyris's nanny. _

....

....

....

_ Metropolis Star, September 2011 _

** _Baby Lyris Throws Epic Tantrum With Grandma_ **

_ If you're a Luthor and a Matthews, chances are you're gonna have a temper to live up to your name, and 19-month old Lyris Luthor-Matthews does not disappoint. Grandma Rhea Matthews found this out the hard way when she took Lyris out to the park, escorted by her three nannies and a bodyguard. _

_ Paparazzi caught baby Lyris' epic meltdown on camera as Grandma tried to walk her across the park to the carousel while holding her hand. _

_ "She didn't want to get anywhere near Rhea," a passerby commented. "She was screaming her little lungs out and kicking at Rhea's shins and trying to pull away — until Rhea finally gave up and handed her over to one of the nannies, who had to practically wrestle the kid into a stroller." _

_ This is not Lyris' first tantrum, or so we're told. A source tells us "She's the boss in that place. They give her anything she wants -- she wakes up in the middle of the night craving banana splits, and her own personal chef makes it for her. If she doesn't get it, she'll scream the whole house down. She's the little princess of her castle." _

....

....

....

....

Sam puts the paper down. "They're gonna spoil her rotten."

"True.” Jack swipes the paper from her desk and flips through it carelessly. “Can't say I blame her though. I'd scream like a car alarm too, if I had to be around Rhea."

"We're gonna get her back. I give it six months. Tops."

....

....

....

....

….

....

....

_ The Daily Planet, November 2011 _

** _Metropolis Judge Accused of Taking Bribes From Daxam Inc CEO Rhea Matthews _ **

_ By Clark Kent in Metropolis, and Kara Danvers in National City _

....

....

....

....

"H'llo?"

"Alex, oh my God!"

"Kara, what the fuck, it's 3 AM here! Did you forget about the time difference?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait! And if it helps, it's still early here by Metropolis standards, except farmboy Clark here — he's saying hi, by the way — gets up at the crack of dawn to make breakfast for Lois, but I can't complain, cause he's been making breakfast for me too since I got here last week. Besides, Cat Grant is also there in National City, and she doesn't care that it's 3 AM, because — oh my gosh, I'm so excited — "

"Breathe, Kara."

"....... okay. Okay, so... Remember that article Clark and I were working on? About Rhea Matthews giving bribes to Judge Ol-vir for her custody case, and funding his bid for Supreme Court Justice?"

"Yeah."

"It turns out Cat Grant — _ the _ Cat Grant — read it, and she was so impressed by it that she offered me a job at Catco!!!!... Well, technically, she offered it to me and Clark, ‘cause I think she has a little crush on him, but we all know Clark would never leave Lois or Metropolis or The Daily Planet, but she said the job's mine if I want it when I get back!"

"Oh my God, Kara! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Alex. I've wanted this for so long..."

"I know. You deserve it."

".... So. Worth waking up at 3 AM for?"

"Hell yeah! Tell me more!"

....

....

....

....

_ Metropolis Star, February 2012 _

** _Lena Luthor Awarded Full Custody of Daughter_ **

_ This Wednesday, L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor was given full custody of her daughter, Lyris Luthor-Matthews, just in time for the little girl's 2nd birthday next week. Judge M'yrnn J'onzz overturned the previous verdict following the revelation that Judge Ol-vir was taking bribes from the child's paternal grandmother, Rhea Matthews. _

_ Mother and daughter celebrated this new turn of events the evening after the hearing with friends and family at Metropolis' most exclusive Italian restaurant, _Bianchi's_. _

_ "Lyris loves Italian food, and Lena really wanted tonight to be a night of celebration," an insider says. The duo were dressed to the nines, with Luthor in an emerald green _Dolce & Gabbana_ dress, and a pair of marquise chandelier cultured diamond earrings from the _Luthor Crystals_ line of synthetic diamonds that Luthor herself developed in 2008, while Lyris wore an adorable long-sleeved pink _Laura Ashley_ tunic dress with a ruffled collar and black trim, with her raven hair up in dark blue ribbons to match her eyes. _

_ The celebration was capped off by dessert at Lyris' favorite cupcake shop. After filling up on red velvets from _Granny Goodness’_ bakery in Uptown Metropolis, a tired but adorable Lyris fell asleep in Mommy's arms and had to be carried back to Luthor's towncar. _

....

....

....

....

"Told you, Jack. We got Lyris back. Six months. Pay up."

"Not a chance, Arias. It was actually five months. You pay up."

Lena casts her friends an exasperated but fond smile over her daughter’s head. Lyris is passed out on her shoulder, gumming a little into the silk of Lena’s dress in her sleep. Lena holds her just a little bit tighter, stroking her baby’s impossibly soft black hair. The mixture of overwhelming relief, joy and contentment swirling inside her chest in this moment is indescribable.

"Are you two actually betting on my daughter?"

Jess smiles, one hand playing with Lyris’ tiny shoe. It’s as if now that they have her little girl back, every single one of them can’t stop touching any small part of her they can. Just to make sure she’s really back, and this ordeal is over. "Actually, they were betting on _ you _, Miss Luthor."

"Well, in any case, I think we can agree that we _ all _ won.” Lena smiles at her loyal assistant and friend. “And please, Jess, you've been working for me long enough. It's Lena now."

"Fair enough."

"Which reminds me, how do you feel about National City?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm trying out a new writing style here, so I'm flying blind a little. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Come yell at me on my Supercorp trash blog [@missluthorwillseeyounow](https://missluthorwillseeyounow.tumblr.com/)  
Or on my main blog [@sorrowsflower](https://sorrowsflower.tumblr.com/)


End file.
